


Baby baby baby

by Anonymous



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rudy woke up feeling different he wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't had sex in over a year. Or because of the tension building up between bravo.But Ray is a omega and he Started to look good to Rudy.Bad idea.
Relationships: Ray Person/Rudy Reyes
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Rudy felt different since he came home from Iraq.

Being on the military base in North Carolina Rudy felt his sex drive go haywire . Nealy Evey morning Rudy would wake up with a hard on .

And sadly Rudy couldn't hide this his cock was at least six Inches and when Rudy felt his cock get rock hard Rudy couldn't just tuck it away it would showed underneath his underwear. Rudy would go to the bathroom and Jack himself off and when he would jizz the residue would hit Rudy in the eye. Rudy quickly learnt to keep his mouth closed so none of the jizz would get in .

The foot Ball game was going pretty well until Ray started attacking Rudy. "Your just like every other fucking psycho .

Rudy tackled Ray to the ground punching him repeatedly that was when Rudy got ray's sent the smell of strawberry milkshake hit Rudy like a bag of bricks . Ray was a omega In heat Rudy was a alpha .Than it happen rudy knew his cock was hard.

Rudy knew he should just walk away but Rudy couldn't he felt the animal like instinct kick in . Rudy pulled ray's boxers down showing his ass to the entire platoon of bravo. And than Rudy released his cock than inserted into Ray. "Want the hell this rudy doing asked Evan Wright.

"Oh my god said brad . He violating Ray said Nate. "Oh no said Mike he just positioning him. oh no now he violating Ray. Ray try to fight back but got Rudy's sent the smell of after shave and sweat as his hair was being held back. . It didn't take long for Ray to start moaning he shouldn't be enjoying this but he is .

Rudy's cock went back and forth inside him .

Slapping wet noise filled the air than rudy unloaded himself in ray Rudy hadn't come like this in years and filled ray up until ray was dripping cum from his ass.

Rudy quickly got off ray and ran as fast as he could fuck Rudy knew he was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Brad help ray off the ground "are you all right?

"Yeah said ray with tears in his eyes fucking faggot got on top of me than he ran away.

Than Schwetje walk into the scene.

"Where is he? Where is that motherfucker I'm gonna tear him a new asshole he gonna be shiting blood for days.

"I'm here home said ray.

"Not you said Schwetje I'm talking about that rapist . 

"Who fruity Rudy said Evan Wright.

"Pretty sure ray was secretly enjoying himself sir said brad no need raise the alarm .

Schwetje got into Brad's face "I don't care if he did Rudy sill forced himself on person I won't have alpha going around abusing omega staff members just because they think they can.

Ray and brad had to pinch themselves this was Schwetje talking for once in his army career Schwetje wasn't incompetent or corrupt .

"Will Someone please take person do the medical tent please said Schwetje.

"Will do sir said Lillie before Ray was whist away to the medical tent.

Ray couldn't stop crying when doc walk outside of the tent he was surprised to see ray tears streaming down his face. "want wrong with you said doc "not like you to be a complete pussy.

After visiting the medical tent ray was allowed to go home early. " Ain't you gonna give me the morning after pill or something asked ray.

"Beats me said doc besides I doubt your fucking pregnant. But than the question came up want to do with Rudy.

Like everybody else Nate was shocked to hear Schwetje was actually being a good leader "I want him arrested said Schwetje .

"There is nothing you can do said Nate alpha's always get away with bloody murder. 

Nate knew it was unfair but alpha's where top of society but as a beta Nate knew his place in life.

Meanwhile rudy was struggling to get his keys that open the door to his apartment out of his bag .

When Rudy finally got in his apartment he immediately took off his clothes and went in the shower the sent of ray sill lingard on him .

Want the hell was he thinking sadly Rudy didn't want to Admit it he has become like his own father.

A monster who takes advantage of young omegas.

No no Rudy was nothing like him.

Fuck want was Rudy Gonna do surely he will be honestly discharged .


	3. Chapter 3

The day after the incident . Rudy stood in front of John sixa fearing the worst but much to his surprise "You Will be given just a warning I don't expect to see you two getting it on .

Schwetje bite his tongue "fucking alpha's . 

Nate just rolled his eyes .

Ray chose not to press charges it didn't take long for things to get back to normal . 

But it was weeks later Ray's body decide to go full Exorcist mode when driving the humvee around the military base with Brad and trombley ray curled his nose "do you guys smell that .

"Smell want Ray there nothing here said brad in a deadpan expression .

"I don't smell anything said trombley .

Evan Wright just shook his head "nope sorry I don't smell anything.

"Hey brad do you mind if I stop the car I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Want? asked brad. 

Than ray slammed his foot on the brake and stop the car. "Ray what the f*** said brad. Than ray ran outside and started puking his guts up.

"Damnit ray said brad we're gonna be late for the trust training . "Yeah I'm just going to take a nap on the floor said Ray.

Brad started kicking ray as he was falling asleep "come on ray said brad .

When they finally made it to the trust exercise Ray started acting really weird .

"Ray I have to let you fall so I can catch you .

"Just a second said ray I need to puke than proceeded to projectile vomit on Brad's shoes. "Ray I don't know why your acting so weird today said brad but you better stop it .

But than brad had a thought it had been six weeks since rudy and ray had there little incident when it happened it was June 15th and ray would have been in heat by than. "Ray don't freak out said brad but I think you might be pregnant.

Everybody immediately stopped doing there trust exercise and turn to look at Ray "want pregnant said Lille do you know if it's a boy or a girl .

"No guys I'm not pregnant because doc told me it would be very unlikely I would be . "That because Doc doesn't give two shits if you are or not Ray you need to go to a real doctor said brad.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray was sitting in the waiting room with Brad outside the doctor's office "I keep telling you I'm not pregnant. Than ray was called in

"Josh person said the doctor when he entered the room a fat middle age redhead woman had greeted Ray.

"Ok want can I do for you today Mr person she said . "Well funny story said ray my friend here thinks I'm preggers even those I'm not.

"ok Well than let's see want going on down there said the doctor before she propped ray on the metal table and pulled ray's shirt up and put some jelly on his stomach

"oh that cold homes said Ray.

before the doctor turn on the ultrasound it took her few seconds for her trying to diagnose the problem "hmm she said nothing yet.

"See Bradly said ray I told you I wasn't... Before the doctor cut ray off "oh wait here's a heartbeat.

Than the doctor had a concern look on her face. "Wants wrong? Asked brad .

"I'm getting multiple heartbeats the same time said the doctor." is ray by any chance a omega . "Why asked Ray. I think you definitely got 6 pups in there.

Ray had a look of disbelief on his face while Brad fainted .

The doctor try to bring brad back by flapping a towel near his face. "Hey said doctor come back to me. "I had the strangest dream Ray was pregnant with six kids said brad. 

"Yeah no said the doctor it wasn't a dream Ray sill pregnant with six babies. 

Than brad fainted again.


	5. Chapter 5

"are you sure said Ray "yep said the doctor definitely six pups in there.

"But how? asked Ray.

"It not uncommon for omegas like yourself when in heat ovulate multiple eggs at once. 

"Is it too late to have a abortion asked ray I'm in the marine so having kids might be a inconvenience for me. "Well not at this stage of pregnancy said the doctor .

When they left the doctor's office brad look at ray in his eyes and asked "are you sure that you want to abort this pregnancy. "Yeah no I'm not gonna get tied down to some brats as ray said this he felt a small nudge in his belly. "That was weird thought ray .

"You'll have to tell Rudy he has the right to know. Ray snorted after he fucking raped me. "Oh fuck off ray said brad you know you enjoyed it said Brad

"Yeah pretty sure it wasn't very nice brad said ray.

"You where moning said brad you know that deep down you wanted him to fuck you harder said Brad.

Ray knew he was going to have to tell him ray would have to tell Rudy about this pregnancy.

Later that evening ray and Brad where sitting down in Brad's apartment when ray felt the cravings kick in. "Huh Why do I all the sudden want pickle and ice cream . "It's pregnancy cravings said brad .</


	6. Chapter 6

Ray started eating kosha pickles Reese's peanut butter cups and Ben and Jerry's vanilla ice cream all at once. 

When he completely pig out Ray swore he felt the nudge in his belly again "you know I think one of the babies is kicking me . 

"You'll only 11 weeks pregnant said Brad I very much doubt you can Feel them kicking Ray . "it's probably just gas .

"I don't know if I can go along with the abortion said Ray maybe I should just give them up for adoption. "Give birth to six kids ray you'll fuck your body up said brad. Omega's body are designed to give birth to multiple babies like the doctor said Ray maybe I could do it .

As ray was texting Rudy "we need to talk . Rudy was at the gym with poke lifting weights . "Sill can't believe you got away with that said poke if that was me I be doing jail time by now.

"I don't know want came over me said rudy." when I was wrestling ray it's was like some kind of sickness came over me.

When Rudy's phone Started buzzing after getting it out of his pocket . Rudy's heart had sank when he saw it was from Ray they hadn't been talking to each other for weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Ray and Rudy agreed to meet up at a dinner.

"I'm pregnant with Six kids. said ray Rudy look up from his vegan breakfast "want pregnant are you sure . 

"Yeah pretty sure home said ray as he felt a another kick. Ray look down at his belly "yeah I'm telling him keep your pants on.

"Well have you decided want to do asked rudy .

"I'm gonna put them up for adoption said Ray. "No I don't want my children in foster care said Rudy give them to me I'll take care of them said Rudy.

"Six fucking kids we're talking about fruity Rudy said ray . it's better than them living with me than them living in a shit hole and getting abuse day in and day out like I was said Rudy.

"Do you know when the date of birth is ? asked Rudy.

"Sometimes in mid February said Ray . "I know a good baby yoga class said rudy maybe we can do that


	8. Chapter 8

"so let me get this straight Rudy want to take care of all six kids said Brad.

"Yeah pretty much said Ray.

"Why have you agreed to go along with this asked Brad.

"I only have to be pregnant for six more months than when these kids pop out they're ain't my problem anymore said Ray.

"You'll gonna let the man who did this do you care for your children said brad.

"I can't do it brad said ray go along with the abortion because I know it strange but I can feel them kicking inside of me and it's like there all ready alive. Ray was all ready Getting very big and his nipple where leaking milk like crazy .

Brad signed "how we gonna tell bravo. "Well it's not gonna take long until I can no longer hid the bump so I'll tell flick tomorrow said Ray.

"I be more worried about captain Schwetje said brad "when he find out he gonna put Rudy in the ground like a dad who daughter's boyfriend got her pregnant and now has ordered a shotgun wedding .


	9. Chapter 9

even those Ray was only 4 month pregnant he look like he was several months .

No one told ray Carrying six pups would include swollen ankles trying to walk was now inpossible . Ray was now wobbling . 

Nate started to notice that ray was getting a little bigger so did Schwetje he had pulled Ray to one side so Schwetje could with talk to him privately .

"Are you pregnant ray asked Schwetje.

"Just a little said Ray .  
"There six kids in there.

"Fuck ray how could you be so stupid said Schwetje who the father

"I don't want to say said Ray.

"Let me guess said Schwetje ok 321 ...

"It's Rudy said Ray it happened that day when we playing football and things got a little out of hand sorry.

"Fuck me 100 times over ray said Schwetje.

"I know said Ray.

"He's a dick said Schwetje.

"But he wants to be there for the kids said Ray.

At the yoga the teacher was a soft spoken blond hippie who clearly smoke weed when she was in college.

Ray didn't feel comfortable being here everyone was a soccer mom who all probably had facebook page about mommy blog talk about church wine and conspiracy theories about how the government was trying to get Everyone to go against Christianity .

They probably had there living room filled with crystals eccentric oil the same motherfucker who don't vaccinate there kids .

"Ok everybody said the lady everyone do the downward dog .

Rudy help ray with the yoga positions but having Six fucking pups ray find bending over hard.

Rudy made eye contact with ray when held on to his hips ray find himself staring into Rudy's large dark eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on the episode of family guy.
> 
> Also slightly controversial Craig Schwetje isn't a complete meathead in and actually does his job in this fic


End file.
